The invention relates to a boat having an electrical drive, which electrical drive comprises electrical components, in particular an electric motor and an electrical accumulator, that are connected to one another via an electrical wiring system, wherein at least one of the components is connected to the wiring system by means of a first connecting device, which has main contacts for connecting the at least one component to the wiring system, and wherein a second connecting device is provided in order to connect the electrical accumulator to the wiring system or to disconnect same from the wiring system. In addition, the invention relates to a method for connecting and disconnecting an electrical component to and respectively from an electrical wiring system comprising at least one electrical accumulator and located on a boat.
In an electrical circuit, the individual electrical components together with the voltage source are connected to one another via a wiring system and combined into a complete system. It is not always guaranteed that the components are electrically isolated during installation. A particular potential hazard is posed by male connectors. If individual areas of the circuit are already connected to the voltage source, then the open connection to a component that has not been connected yet poses a hazard. This applies especially to high-voltage applications (HV applications), in which voltages of more than 60 V are used.
In boats there is the need to disconnect individual components regularly from the wiring system or to connect additional components to the wiring system. A typical example is the outboard motor, which regularly needs to be disconnected from the hull for the change in the season or for servicing work. Personnel performing this work or the actual boat owner normally do not have the qualifications or training to handle HV components (high-voltage components) safely. Therefore the interfaces and plug-in connections with which the user comes into contact must be designed to be electrically isolated.
In addition, identical electrical boat drives are offered for different boats. The installed energy must then be adjusted to suit the boat characteristics and user behavior. This can be done by combining a plurality of battery modules containing a basic unit of energy into a larger battery bank. Since this adjustment is meant to be done by the boat builder or, if applicable, even by the boat owner, a safe plug-in connection must be used, which is electrically isolated at the contacts in practice.
In automobiles, the electrical drive system is often installed in a permanent installation, i.e. components such as a high-voltage battery (HV battery) and electric motor are connected together using screw-connections or preferably clamped connections.
Some of the components are connected also by means of male connectors, although the male connectors are not normally intended to be handled by the vehicle user but, if need be, by experts such as repair shops. Sometimes male connectors are also used in which the contacts are designed to protect against electric shock.
On boats, on the other hand, the components are connected to the wiring system or disconnected from the wiring system by laypeople. Moreover, the shock-proof design of the contacts can usually only be guaranteed in a dry environment, which often does not exist on boats.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to propose a boat having an electrical drive, and a corresponding method, in which electrical components can safely be connected to, or disconnected from, the wiring system of the boat.
This object is achieved by a boat having an electrical drive, which electrical drive comprises electrical components, in particular an electric motor and an electrical accumulator, that are connected to one another via an electrical wiring system, wherein at least one of the components is connected to the wiring system by means of a first connecting device, which has main contacts for connecting the at least one component to the wiring system, and wherein a second connecting device is provided in order to connect the electrical accumulator to the wiring system or to disconnect same from the wiring system, which boat is characterized in that the first connecting device comprises at least one auxiliary contact for connecting the at least one component to a monitoring line, and in that the monitoring line is operatively connected to the second connecting device.
The method according to the invention, for connecting an electrical component to an electrical wiring system comprising at least one electrical accumulator and located on a boat, is characterized in that the electrical accumulator is disconnected from the wiring system, the component is subsequently connected to the wiring system, and then the component is connected to a monitoring line, and the electrical accumulator is not connected to the wiring system until the component is connected to the monitoring line.
In addition, the object is achieved by a method for disconnecting an electrical component from an electrical wiring system comprising at least one electrical accumulator and located on a boat, which method is characterized in that initially the component is in the condition in which it is connected to the wiring system and to a monitoring line, then the component is disconnected from the monitoring line, whereupon the electrical accumulator is disconnected from the wiring system and then the component is disconnected from the wiring system.
According to the invention, at least one component is connected to the wiring system of the boat via a first connecting device. The component is connected to the wiring system via the main contacts. The first connecting device allows reversible disconnection and connection of the component to the wiring system without destroying the connecting device. The main contacts provide the supply of electricity and power to the component.
The first connecting device also comprises auxiliary contacts, which are not closed until the connection of the component to the wiring system has been definitely made via the main contacts. A signal which acts on a second connecting device is then transferred via the monitoring line. The second connecting device may be, for example, a relay, which draws the energy needed for switching from an auxiliary power supply. The second connecting device ensures that the electrical accumulator remains switched off, i.e. remains disconnected from the wiring system, for as long as the connection of the component to the monitoring line is still not made via the auxiliary contacts of the first connecting device. Only once the connection is made via the auxiliary contacts, and hence also the connection of the main contacts to the wiring system, is guaranteed, is the electrical accumulator connected to the wiring system. This ensures that the main contacts are electrically isolated when connecting the component.
The first connecting device is preferably in the form of a plug-in connection.
It is advantageous if the auxiliary contacts lag the main contacts. The term “lag” means that when the component is connected to the wiring system, the main contacts are closed first before the electrical connection is made via the auxiliary contacts. Similarly when disconnecting the component from the wiring system, the connection of the component to the monitoring line is broken first via the auxiliary contacts and then the connection of the component to the wiring system is disconnected via the main contacts.
The electrical accumulator is particularly a non-rechargeable or rechargeable battery. The invention provides particular safety benefits for electrical accumulators, in particular non-rechargeable or rechargeable batteries, that provide a voltage of more than 60 V, more than 100 V or more than 200 V. Thus the safety circuit according to the invention is used advantageously on boats, for example, that have a 300 V or 400 V power supply.
The monitoring line advantageously runs via a plurality of components and via the associated first connecting devices, which can be used to connect the components to the wiring system. Advantageously, all the first connecting devices are connected to the monitoring line via auxiliary contacts.
Advantageously, a plurality of components are connected to the monitoring line, which components are connected in parallel with one another in terms of the main contacts, but are connected in series with one another in terms of the auxiliary contacts.
In this case, a current can flow via the monitoring line and the connected components only when the auxiliary contacts of all the connected components are correctly closed. If the monitoring line is broken at any point because the auxiliary contacts of a component are not connected correctly to the monitoring line then no current flows in any of the components involved. All the components detect the break that exists and can respond appropriately.
If a system has an appropriate monitoring line, this can be used both for monitoring the connection of the connected component to the wiring system and for monitoring the component through other components. If the components are connected to the wiring system via plug-in connections, for example, in this embodiment the connected component has the facility to detect whether one of the plug-in connections of the other components is faulty or whether its own plug-in connection is faulty.
Advantageously the component itself, and not just its male connector, is also incorporated in the monitoring circuit, i.e. is connected to the monitoring line. In this case, in the event of a fault occurring in the connected component, the monitoring circuit is opened and the monitoring line is broken, with the result that the other components are informed of the system being in a faulty condition.
Hence in this embodiment, a plurality of components of the system have the property of being able to detect faults in other components and faults in the connections of the other components to the wiring system, and also of being able to signal faults that they themselves have.
The monitoring line can also be supplied from a voltage source, wherein the auxiliary contacts of a plurality of components are connected into the monitoring line in series. In this case, all the components which are connected into the monitoring line up to the breakpoint detect a closed and hence fault-free monitoring circuit. This embodiment can bring advantages for certain applications and/or certain components.
In this form of the monitoring circuit, one of the components connects the voltage of the monitoring circuit through to the next component, or disconnects said voltage. If the next component receives this voltage, this component has the information that the components that come before in the monitoring circuit do not have a fault.
The auxiliary contacts of the components are connected in series in the monitoring line. A component here comes “before” another component in the monitoring circuit or in the monitoring line if the auxiliary contacts of said component are located closer to the non-ground potential of the voltage source than the auxiliary contacts of the other component. The other component accordingly comes “after” the first component.
If a fault occurs in a component, it will not switch through the voltage to the component that comes after. In this case, the component that comes after is informed that at least one of the components before it is faulty. The other components in the monitoring line that come before the faulty component do not register this fault, however. This embodiment of the invention is useful, for example, if in the event of a fault in an individual component, only selected other components, which are connected into the monitoring line downstream of the faulty component, are meant to be switched off.
In a preferred variant, this embodiment of the invention is implemented using a combination of relays and optocouplers having series resistors, wherein the optocoupler is energized by a current flowing from the monitoring line to ground via a series resistor. The monitoring signal, when there is no fault in the component and no fault in the connection of the main contacts of the component, is implemented by means of a relay, for which the voltage drop is negligible.
Electronic switches such as MOSFETs, for example, which have a very low internal resistance, can also be used instead of the relay.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the components or the component controllers thereof take their supply voltage from the monitoring line. Hence all the components or component controllers, including the faulty component/component controller, are connected to the supply voltage, but the components that come after are disconnected from the voltage supply and hence are safely de-energized.
The monitoring line can also be supplied from a current source. A current can flow via the monitoring line and the connected components, or to be precise via the auxiliary contacts of said components, only when the auxiliary contacts of all the connected components are correctly closed. If the line is broken at any point, there is no current flowing in any of the components involved, with the result that all the components can detect the break that exists and respond appropriately.
This principle can be applied, for example, using optocouplers, in which case per active component one transmitter and one receiver are connected in series. If the transmitter, for example a transmitting diode, which is part of the monitoring circuit, is energized, the component has the information that all the other monitored components and the male connectors thereof likewise do not have a fault.
If there is a fault in the component, the component will not energize the transmitting diode located on the component side, with the result that the monitoring line is broken and all the other components are informed of the existing fault.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least one component, which is connected, or is meant to be connected, to the wiring system via the first connecting device, comprises a component controller. In this case, the power is supplied to the component controller via the monitoring line. This has the advantage that the component remains completely electrically isolated until the connection via the main contacts is made and the connection via the auxiliary contacts is made.
The invention and further advantageous details of the invention are described below with reference to the schematic drawings by way of example.